Love Sick
by Mikuzu
Summary: Ciel was then cutoff by one of the few sounds he thought he’d ever have to hear in his life: his demon butler sneezing. SebastianxCiel


_Thanks for clicking! :D  
This fic is dedicated to Hakufangirl1, for her birthday._

* * *

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Smiling as widely as he dared to, he finished his proclamation with, "I'm in love with you!"

Sebastian blinked. Had he correctly heard the words that had come out of his master's lips? Surely not.

Smiling softly to himself, he remembered the particular feel of those particular lips, the quieting rightness and conformity of his mouth on Ciel's. And now that mouth was confessing forbidden love to him.

Had the world gone mad?

What Sebastian was really scared of, however, was that the thought of his small, insipid master harboring affection for him didn't bother him at all. In fact, he was rather pleased with the idea.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel's irritated voice then yelled, awaking the butler from his dream and startling him into reality.

"Bocchan! What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking his master up and down. The boy was still wearing the sleepwear he had dressed him in last night and was holding a candle, clearly disturbed.

"I should ask the same! It's supposed to be you waking me up, is it not?" Ciel snapped, blowing out the candle as the room curtains were opened. Looking outside, Sebastian surmised that is was nearly noon. Sudden realization hit him.

"I…slept in?" he asked, completely in shock. Ciel hastily nodded, setting his candle on the night table. A crown of wax adorned the candle base, making it appear as though it were a woman in a red dress.

"I'm not happy about this at all," Ciel continued as Sebastian stood up, bowing deeply.

"My deepest apologies, bocchan," he said sincerely, looking up at his master. The blue-haired boy merely crinkled his nose.

"Undress me," he ordered, holding out his arms. Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt, deep in thought. Being a demon, he didn't require sleep; how could he have possible slept in?

"Be quick about it," Ciel snapped as his shirt was taken off and draped over the raven-haired man's arm. "I plan to meet with the Queen's advisor today and-"

Ciel was then cutoff by one of the few sounds he thought he'd ever have to hear in his life: his demon butler sneezing.

"Pardon me," Sebastian apologized again, but could explain himself no further as Ciel pushed him back into the bed.

"Something's different about you," the blue-haired boy began, frowning.

"If I may, bocchan," Sebastian began, sitting back up in his bed. "I seem to have caught a demonic cold."

Ciel was taken aback.

"A cold?" he repeated in disbelief. "You mean…you're sick?"

"I like to think of it more as a temporary setback," was the nonchalant reply. "However, as unbelievable as it may seem, I cannot deny my bodily discomfort."

"But you can't be sick! This was not in the contract!"

"Ah, but I am afraid that it is one of the many loopholes."

Before much more could be said, Ciel stormed out of the room. Sighing, Sebastian stood up once again, proceeding to follow him out the door and go on with his daily chores.

He made it about four steps when his body was then racked with a violent coughing fit. Regaining his composure, he started towards the door once more, but stopped in his tracks again.

The door swung open and in stepped Ciel, looking somewhat harassed and carrying a hot water bottle.

"Here!" the now embarrassed youth exclaimed, thrusting the water bottle towards Sebastian. "Go lie down and make use of it!"

Smiling that mysterious open-mouthed smile of his, the raven humbly accepted the gift and made his was back to the bed, taking care to glance back at the steaming Ciel as many times as he could.

"You shouldn't have to submit yourself to this, bocchan," Sebastian began as Ciel began to fluff his only pillow.

"You're quite right," was the angry grumble in response. Ciel, once satisfied, placed the pillow back on the bed headboard behind his patient.

"This is barely fluffed, bocchan," Sebastian said once comfortably seated on the mattress. "Surely a five year old could have done better."

Ciel's ears turned bright red at this statement.

"Are you suggesting that I am weak?" he asked angrily.

"Quite."

Ciel was ready to blow at this point, but seeing Sebastian's paler-than-usual self in confinement to the bed eased his anger.

"Are you cold?" he then asked, a little too quickly.

"No," was the equally quick reply. "Why?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could join you and share my…"

Ciel trailed off before he could get out "body heat" and fled from the room, utterly flabbergasted at his absurd new mental process.

All Sebastian could think of at this point was what Ciel could have possibly wanted to say before he ran off.

_Three hours later _

"You look absolutely stunning in this light," Sebastian complimented softly, his eyes never lingering from the small, delicate form seated on his lap. Ciel scowled.

"Watch what you say, demon," he retorted as his butler continued to stare adoringly at the black cat that crawled off of him and out the window. She was licking her paws and paying no notice to either of them.

"Bocchan, see how the light reflects off of her coat?" Sebastian continued, but before he could continue his cat rant, Ciel closed the blinds, quite upset.

"You don't seem very ill," the blue-haired boy began, raising his eyebrows. "Could it be that you are ready to resume your duties as my hound?"

"I don't believe so, bocchan," Sebastian merely replied, smiling his usual smile. "By the way, do you plan to dress yourself?"

Ciel blushed slightly at this comment, remembering that he was in his large night dressing gown.

"Go back to sleep," the younger muttered, turning away from Sebastian.

"You seem as though you could use some rest as well." Sebastian frowned. "As your butler, it is my duty to care for you well being. I must ask you to sleep with me."

"What?" Ciel asked, not entirely convinced that Sebastian wasn't asking what his statement was implying.

"Please join me in bed. I will see to it that you get rest."

It was after this comment that nearly bolted from the room a second time, his day just getting stranger and stranger. The blue-haired boy glanced over at his serious yet ill butler, contemplating which course of action to take.

Ciel was at a loss; he couldn't just leave Sebastian, but he just as well couldn't get in the bed.

"Bocchan," the raven began sternly, still unrelenting. "If you do not rest, I will drag you in with me."

"It is not your place to command me!" Ciel began, infuriated. Regardless of his anger, however, he found himself slowly making his way towards the bed.

Scooting over a considerable amount, Sebastian allowed Ciel to enter under the covers on the right side of the bed.

"Scoot over more," the blue-haired boy snapped. "I don't want to even sense your presence."

Ciel said this while awake, but when he was asleep, he must have meant something else entirely. Sebastian, of course, stayed awake no matter how strong the unpleasant feeling in his gut was.

Ciel fell asleep almost as soon as he turned his back to his butler, his deep, peaceful breathing falling in a rhythmic pattern the Sebastian found quite easy to count to.

The young master must have been having a very active dream, for about ten minutes into his nap, he decided to fling his arms and legs all over Sebastian. The demon froze, unable to move. Deciding to ignore his master, he once again began contemplating his earlier dream.

"I see," the raven said after a spell, his lips curling into his usual smile as Ciel all but rolled over him. "That's it, is it not?"

"What?" a drowsy voice then said, deep blue and mauve emblem-embedded eyes fluttering open to meet scarlet ones.

"Say, bocchan," Sebastian began, secretly happy and disappointed at the same time due to his master's awakening. "I know I've mention this before, but…do you intend to wear your pajamas all day?"

Ciel, frowning, quickly crawled out of the bed, not feeling rested at all.

"Are you prepared to resolve the problem?"

"For you, master, anything."

"Very well," Ciel snapped, holding out his arms. "Dress me."

Sebastian kneeled down and began to unbutton his master's shirt, once again deep in thought. The dream he had had earlier; what could it mean?

Finally, all excess clothing was removed and Sebastian was faced with Ciel in his underwear. For some reason he could not fathom, he simply could not remove the private garments.

"What's wrong with me?" he thought, annoyed, his hands shaking as he attempted to pull down the elastic; he stopped after an inch.

"What's the problem?" Ciel then asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"I…I'm afraid you might catch my cold," the raven-haired man lied, removing his hands from the young master and standing up, regaining full height and towering over Ciel. Ciel glowered.

"Is it your place to disobey me?" he snapped, shivering due to the cold air blowing in from the single, grand window.

"No, my lord," Sebastian replied, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"I will get sick if I am not clothed immediately."

"I'm very sorry, bocchan," Sebastian apologized finally, bowing deeply.

Livid, Ciel stepped out of his briefs himself, grumbling something about unearthly illnesses. If only he had known how much sick pleasure his butler was getting out of this; he would have told him to leave immediately.

All was then peaceful as the two retired back to the bed, Sebastian resting on top of the covers, his head propped up on his elbow, and Ciel sitting on the side, his back once again to the raven.

"Why are you sick?" Ciel then asked somewhat quietly, peering over at Sebastian, who's eyes were closed.

The butler took a deep breath and replied with, "I seem to have what you human's call 'love sickness.'" More silence ensued.

Ciel's fists clenched in anger. "I forbid you to ever be with a woman!" he ordered, his eyes shooting dagger at Sebastian.

The raven's mouth curled up into a smile at this command.

"Does that mean I should only be with men, bocchan?" he asked cheekily. Ciel hesitated.

"No. You should only ever belong to me," was the quiet yet stern reply.

Sebastian, taken aback yet still smiling, proceeded to wrap his arms around his master, pulling him up against his chest.

Much to Ciel's surprise, he heard a slow, steady heartbeat. It was inhuman, but it was still there. He allowed Sebastian to awkwardly embrace him for a few more seconds until he pulled away, looking his butler in the eyes.

"You know that love sickness isn't a real illness, don't you?" the blue-haired boy asked, linking his right hand with Sebastian's. The demon smiled.

"If so, then you are the disease and I am the victim that has fallen for you," was the strangely intoxicating reply. Ciel merely replied with one last command.

"Accept me," he ordered, his voice regaining it's usual confident composure, but lacking something else entirely: certainty.

Sebastian reciprocated by leaning forward and gently pressing his cold lips to Ciel's warm, supple, flushed ones. He smiled yet again and opened his mouth, speaking so closely to Ciel's face that it made the boy shiver.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

a/n: Well, that's that. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic,and I hoped you enjoyed it. I was never very good at writing oneshots (it's kind of a new concept for me), so gomen. x__x; Anyway, please review!


End file.
